Love And Sacrifices
by Kenshin Myashima
Summary: 1 Year After Keitaro And Naru Married, A Strange Man Comes To The Hinata With Some Bad News For Motoko, How Will She Handle It? And Who Is This Man? What Is He Hiding? Find Out Here... Please R&R (Chapter 9 Up!)
1. Speaking A Secret

Love And Sacrifices  
  
Chapter 1: Speaking A Secret  
  
=======================================Authors Note=========================================  
  
Hi, My last story (Unexpected Love) Was not working out, so I made this one and it is  
  
Basicly the same story, except with a different beginning so, Hope you like it, Please R&R.  
  
============================================================================================   
  
"Word Spoken"  
  
'Words Thought'  
  
Sound Heard  
  
============================================================================================  
  
A tall man, With Short, spikey, silver hair walked along the street while holding his backpack.  
  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of ciggerettes and lites on up. "Now where is it..."  
  
He pulls out a paper and looks at it a moment. "Hmmm.." He looks around a litte, and notices he is lost.  
  
"Well, better ask for directions..." He walks up to a Black Haired woman, with pale skin and a sword by her hand.  
  
"Scues' me miss," The woman stopped from her walking and turned around to face the man that was speaking to her.  
  
"Yes?" She seemed a bit annoyed that someone disturbed her walk. "Hi, I am Kenshin Myashima, Im looking for a place called Hinata House.."  
  
"Really? Why would you be looking for that old place?" Asked the woman in a kind of sarcastic tone.  
  
"Heh, Why so interested?"  
  
"Because I live there." After hearing this, Kenshin Took one last puff off his ciggerette and flicked in to the ground and put it out.  
  
"Ok then, I am looking for someone named Motoko Aoyama." The woman smiled at this and stated that she was Motoko.  
  
"Ahh, What a coincedince..." Kenshin then smiled. "Then is there somewhere more secret we can talk? I would mention my place but, I dont want it to sound like im trying to seduce you."  
  
They both laughed at this. "Then Follow me to the Hinata."  
  
============================================================================================  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs at which lead to the Hinata, Motoko had almost finished up telling (Err Warning) Kenshin about the other tennants.  
  
When they reached the top, Motoko started warning him about Kitsune's habits.  
  
Just then, the door was opened and a woman whos eyes looked like a fox jumped into Kenshin's arms.  
  
"Hello Handsom, Come to pick me up for my date?" The fox lady smiled. Kenshin and Motoko sweatdropped.  
  
"Kitsune," Motoko started. The one known as Kitsune drank from the bottle of sake she had. "Don't you think you have had enough to drink." Motoko Muttered.  
  
"Uuuhm..." Kenshin Looks a little confused. But before he could finish what he was about to say, A tan girl with blonde pig tails goes for a jump kick, Kenshin, while still holding Kitsune, dodges the high kick, his back almost touching the ground.  
  
As he stands up once more he starts to lose his balance and puts kitsune down just before falling and hitting the ground hard.  
  
He stands back up (Anime Style Band-aid on his head.) and scratches the back of his head. "And thats Kaolla Su, eh?"  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Moments later everyone, not including Kenshin and Motoko, Are lined up.  
  
Motoko points to Kenshin. "Everyone, This is Kenshin Myashima." Then Motoko points to each member there, Telling him about each person she points at.  
  
Then pointing to herself, "I am Motoko Aoyama, swordswoman and owner of the Gods Cry School and heir to the Aoyama clan, I am 24 years old."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I am Kenshin Myashima as mentioned, Swordsman and owner of the Myashima clan and guardian of the Urashima clan. I am 26 years old." He stated.  
  
"Now that we are through introducing, May I speak with you in private Motoko?" Kenshin asked with a hint of sadness on his face. "Why yes, Follow me please."  
  
they both walked up onto the roof."I have bad news Motoko-chan." Kenshin Then closed his eyes, Motoko started to wonder what was happening.  
  
"Kitsune-Chan this isn't something you need to be hearing." Kenshin looked at the stairs as Kitsune stood."Awww, no fun." She walked off pouting.  
  
"Anyway, There is a war happening, Between our clans, The Aoyama and the Myashima, Many have died...Including..."He seemed to cringe as he was about to say the next word. "Including...Rinako..."  
  
Motoko's eyes started to water up. "Rinako..Rinako Hysama?" Two tears rolled down her cheek and met at her chin, for Rinako was her best chidhood friend.  
  
"Im sorry, but yes..." He wiped her tear away. "If one of the clan from either side sees us, they will attack us, Be aware though, some you meet may be traitors."  
  
Motoko was now devastated, One of their clan allys were fighting and her best friends had died. Motoko's lip was trembling and eyes were full of water.  
  
"It's ok to cry Motoko, Your only human." Motoko now let it all out, She embraced Kenshin, Though he was a man she barley knew, She felt comforted, She cried in his shoulder as they embraced each other.  
  
Kenshin himself also let out a few tears. "Motoko I know how you feel...My parents died in the war...Both of them gone."  
  
They just sat there embracing and letting the tears fall.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Kitsune was getting worried, as were the others.  
  
"Im going to see if they are done." Kitsune said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
When she reached the roof she saw Motoko crying in the man known as Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
She was taken aback by the sight she saw. She didn't want to interrupt, something obviously bad happened.  
  
So she just walked downstairs from the roof and told the others that they wern't done, But didn't mention the crying, she didn't want them to worry like she was.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Back upstairs, "All th-those people sniff de-sniffdead, And Rinako. sniff sob"  
  
Kenshin just held her and let her cry. "Why Raki...why?" He said in a whisper as he let out a few tears himself.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
They both walked down from the roof. Motoko's face red from crying.  
  
They got down into the living room and Kenshin said his goodbyes with all fake smiles.  
  
But he didn't leave without Shinobu asking him to come to lunch tomorrow. He agreed and walked out the door.  
  
Back in the Hinata, Everyone noticed Motoko's red face and asked her what happened.  
  
She then told the story and noted that Rinako was killed in the wars.  
  
Everyone was sad, For they had known the girl also.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
End of "Chapter 1: Speaking A Secret."  
  
============================================================================================  
  
So, Waddya think? What will happen now that the clans are at war? Will Motoko be infuriated  
  
the Myashima clan and got to the war? Or will she try to fix the problem and forgive the  
  
Myashima clan for killing her friends? And who is this Kenshin, Is he hiding something?Find   
  
out in "Chapter 2: Friends Or Enemeys?" Please R&R!  
  
============================================================================================ 


	2. Friends Or Enemys?

Love And Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 2: Friends or Enemys  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Hey Hey, Sup, Here is the 2nd Chap, I hope you guys enjoyed the last one.  
  
Obviously this one is doing better than my other because I actually got a reveiw, so someone  
  
Is reading it...YAY! Anyway, Thank You Hanku for pointing out the age thing i messed up on.  
  
As you requested, Chapter 2.  
  
I actually don't know whats gonna happen...im making this up on the way...  
  
Everyone Face Vaults What...? Any way.. Away we go....  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Love Hina...I dont get that honer...Waaaaah...ok on with it...  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Motoko sat in her room, Her cheeks red from the tears that had been shed.  
  
She never wanted something like this to ever happen. The other clans were so close to them as she was a child.  
  
She knew she had to avoid being seen by the other clan, She didn't want to get in a fight.  
  
She didnt want to kill any of them, She just wanted to make peace with them.  
  
Though, there were few that shared her view. One of them being Kenshin.  
  
'Why do I keep thinking of him...' She pondered to herself.  
  
She had been weakened emotionally since Keitaro left, Maybe thats why she was falling in love so fast.  
  
'Yes thats it, Just don't think of him that much. He is probably a pervert and some loser that wants to score with some of these girls, Why should I beleive him?"  
  
She went out of her room and onto the roof to train...  
  
============================================================================================  
  
'He is just some guy trying to get me to beleive this so he can score with me.' She kept thinking to herself.  
  
She was now on the roof, "Why, when I see him I'll-" She was cut short by two feet landing in front of her.  
  
"Hmph, I finally found you, The heir to the Aoyama Clan." A womans voice spoke. "Now I can kill you."  
  
Motoko was startled and jumped back, sword drawn.  
  
She was staring at a tall woman, With a black trench coat and Blonde with Silver streaks in her hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Motoko asked angrily.  
  
"Now Now, No need to waste introductions on you, You'll be dead in a minute anyway." She said with a smirk.  
  
She had long metal claws straped to her hands. "TIME TO CUT YOU UP!" She charged at Motoko.  
  
Motoko was taken off guard and jumped back again, now at the edge of the roof.  
  
She jumped up and screamed. "ZAMIKANEN!" A large wave of Chi came the trenchcoated woman.  
  
She sliced the wave in half with her claws. Then she jumped up and started to slash at Motoko.  
  
clang clang swish clang clang rip clang woosh clang riiiiip slash woosh clang clang  
  
Both girls landed and fell to their knees, Clothes ripped, Small cuts on each of them.  
  
The TC (Trench Coat) woman was thinking of taking this time to rest.  
  
Motoko noticed this and took action. "RiRiZakin!" Motoko made a quick move so the woman wouldn't have time to notice the ki and dodge it.  
  
The plan worked, The TC woman was hit with alot of Ki balls. "aaaugh!" The woman screamed.  
  
The move Motoko had used was a quick but powerful one, The woman was badly injured since she had up no defense.  
  
The woman let out a last few words as she brang her own claws upon herself. "I have failed you Reki...You know I can't deal with the punishment..." The woman smiled as she stabed her self with the claws.  
  
Motoko was stunned. She hadn't fought anyone to the death in a long time.  
  
She went over to the body and searched it, In her coat pocket there was a peice of paper. She read it.  
  
Motoko's eyes widiened, "Reki!" Then her cheeks grew hot with anger as she remembered.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
FlashBack  
  
"I dont get it Motoko...Why do you try so hard?" Asked the man with long, silver hair."Because I'm the heir to the clan, I have fight the other clans when they attack, Reki!" The taller let out an evil smile that Motoko didnt see.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
"Kenshin! That-that Jerk! He is probably getting me to like him so he can get a chance to kill me!"  
  
She went down the stairs and into the hall, then the kitchen.  
  
She was walking at a fast speed as she started to cry. 'That Son Of A Bi-' Her thoughts were cut short as she ran into someone.  
  
A hand came out to her to help her up. "I'm sorry...wasn't watching where I was going." It was Kenshin, He was there for lunch.  
  
Motoko got up, Looked at him in the eyes, and started to cry as she slapped him in the face. She stormed off.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his cheek. "Ehh? Did I miss something?" He looked behind him and saw she was already gone.  
  
He noticed she dropped a peice of paper...He read it, His eyes widened. "No wait Motoko! It's not what you think!!!"  
  
Shinobu was confused, She went over and picked up the peice of paper. She started to cry as she read it, The others got up to read it.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
The Note  
  
Kikio,  
  
Find the heir to the Aoyama Clan and Kill her!  
  
Signed,  
  
Reki Myashima  
  
============================================================================================  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn. What will happen? Reki Myashima...That name sounds familiar...Wait isnt  
  
Kenshin's Last name Myashima??? Hmmm, The story thickens...Who Is Reki? Is Kenshin Really  
  
Helping him out? Find out on next time on "Love And Sacrifices Chapter 3: Really An Enemy?"  
  
============================================================================================ 


	3. Really An Enemy?

Love And Sacrifices  
  
Chapter 3: Really An Enemey?  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Hey guys! Yay! Its chapter 3!!!! So, excited? I hope I get mroe reviews, It helps me keep  
  
going so, If youhave gotten this far, Would it hurt to drop a reveiw? Anyway, Hope you enjoy  
  
this next chapter... It took me 1 and a half days to think of what to happen next! Everyone  
  
Facevaulting again I wonder why they do that... Any way Here ya go.  
  
P.s. This chap is kinda pushing the PG-13 but...Dont tell and I won't =p. (Please)   
  
P.p.s. You know you like it...I mean...Umm....Cough  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, So, Um, Bust Out Crying DON'T SUE!!! PLEEEEASE...Anyway...  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Small Lime Content!  
  
============================================================================================  
  
"No Wait Motoko, It's not what you think!" Is what Kenshin said as he ran outside to chase Motoko.  
  
The fact that Reki Hade Kenshin's same last name made everyone assume that Kenshin was helping him.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Kenshin Kept chasing Motoko all around the city.  
  
They ran into an ally where he finally caught Motoko, But once he got a hold of her he threw her back.  
  
A few drips of blood hit the ground...Kenshin had grabbed a dagger in mid air.  
  
A dark figure jumped to the ground.  
  
Kenshin had to swords strapped to his back, He brought on of them out and jumped up, rolling in mid air holding out the blade like a saw.  
  
The figure jumped back and as Kenshin hit the ground he rolled, and once he stopped rolling he threw the dagger that was in the other hand.  
  
It hit the figure...Right in the heart...It fell to the ground, a puddle of blood around it.  
  
He walked to Motoko, Who was sitting on the ground watching from where she was pushed.  
  
"I'm sorry Motoko, I guess there are somethings to explain." He said holding out the non-bloody hand to pick her up.  
  
She grabbed his hand and lifted herself up. "Yes, A few." She said sarcasticly, With an anger filled expression on her face.  
  
"For one, The note you found, Reki, He is my brother. When I took over the Myashima Clan he took his chance to attack me, With all his little army he made. I escaped with my life, Barley." He let out a frown.  
  
Motoko looked at him, Her expression lightening. 'Why should I belive him? I know why, No matter how much I hide it...I'm...I'm falling for him...' She thought.  
  
"You have no right to beleive me, But if there is anything I can do to get you to beleive me then, Just say." He said with a sad frown.  
  
"Yes, There is one thing." She looked up into his eyes. "Stop your brother...Then I will beleive you. Until then, I will stay around you, But I will always be watching..." She said. Her statement made Kenshin smile.  
  
"You can count on me." He said happily. "Hey um, we need to get to the Hinata and explain..."  
  
"Yeah, Just don't expect a warm welcome if they read the letter." She said smiling evily.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Hehe, Yeah..."  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Kenshin and Motoko are walking across the park when Motoko spoke up. "Um, Let's rest. K?" She said, acting tired. She wasn't really tired, she just wanted to talk to Kenshin, About her feelings.  
  
Kenshin and Motoko sit on the bench, Kenshin had taken off his trenchcoat, they were watching some kids play soccer. "Hmm, Brings back some Memories." Kenshin stated with a half smile.  
  
"Kenshin I...I um... W-Well I..." Motoko stuttered... this was going to be hard.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something Motoko-Chan?" Kenshin said, confused look on his face.  
  
"Well yes I...Kenshin I am Starting to fa-" She was cut off when Kenshin was slammed in the back of the head with a soccer ball.  
  
He fell on her, knocking her off the bench. So they are lieing on the ground, Kenshin on top of Motoko. Kenshin is knocked out.  
  
Motoko opened her eyes to see Kenshin on top of her. Usually she would knock the crap outta anyone who did this, even Keitaro...But for some reason her body wouldn't respond to her actions, except for one, and that was holding on to Kenshin's Black Gi.  
  
Kenshin awoke but didn't move, He was thinking of jumped up, apologizing to Motoko, But he felt her grip on his Gi. 'What is she doing, She can't be still knocked out with that grip...' He thought.  
  
Motoko started talking to Kenshin, Though still thinking he is sleeping, She shed a few tears. "I know this may seem akward, but, I don't know anyother way of showing you my feelings!"  
  
She wiped her tears and moved him to where he was right above her and, She kissed him.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes, stunned. Motoko noticed he was awake and broke the kiss.  
  
"Kenshin... Sob I am- I think I am..." Motoko couldn't bring herslef to say it...It was too fast.  
  
'She is in love with me...I can tell. mental sigh I love her too...But it is dangerous...ah what the heck...' Kenshin gently placed a hand over her face and wiped her tears.  
  
He smiled as he continued the kiss. Their tounges searching eachother's mouths.  
  
Motoko finally opened her eyes...Broke the kiss to catch a breath... "Kenshin I-" She was cut off when she noticed a kid staring at them.  
  
She jumped up, Throwing Kenshin off. He stands up and glares at Motoko, with an (Anime Style) Baind-aid on his head. "Hey whats the big-" He sees the kid and scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Hehe, Hi...Um, Well, Heres your ball. Hehe...Eat your weaties...heheh..." The kid grabbed the ball and gave Kenshin a weird look and ran off.  
  
Motoko looked at him and...Punched him in the back of the head. "Idiot! That kid is probably scared for life..." She walked off.  
  
Kenshin followed. "Hey you started it..." another Band-aid on his head.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Kenshin opened the door to the Hinata...Only to be greeted with a jab in the stomache and a stomp on the toe.  
  
He fell to the ground. "SON OF UH BIOTCH!" He screamed as he got another kick to the head.  
  
"You Jerk!!!! Wheres Motoko??? WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!??" Shinobu, The cause of all the pain, screamed.  
  
Just as Motoko showed up Kenshin got another kick to the stomache. "Holy Hell!" He screamed as he was hit again.  
  
"Shinobu! Stop! Let him explain!" Motoko screamed coming in. Shinobu was startled to see Motoko.  
  
"Your alright?" She seemed confused.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin explained himself to me, You should let him explain himself to you. And By the way...Where did you learn those moves?" Motoko seemed confused also.  
  
Shinobu Giggled. "I watched you to some Martial Arts..."  
  
Motoko smiled as she lifted Kenshin up so he could explain.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
About 30 minutes passed after Kenshin explained himself.  
  
Motoko was sitting outside, pondering about what happened at the park.  
  
She smiled. But then that smile turned into a frown when she noticed another dark figure.  
  
She stood. "Again???" Her words were full of hate.  
  
"Yes again." The dark figure came out of the shadows and showed Motoko himself.  
  
The man stood about 6.4, Black trenchcoat, and 2 swords. "Time to die, Heir to the Aoyama clan!"  
  
The man lunged at Motoko, But she couldnt move, He was using some kind of force to hold her in one spot.  
  
She was as good as dead.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
DUN DUNNNN!!!! Yay chap 3 is done, I mean Booooo chap 3 is done...Cough...Don't i get  
  
applause or something? Crickets chirping Kenshin Sweatdrops as 2 people: Hanku and rider  
  
clap Aww crap... Okay your reviews is my applause so... please drop a reveiw...thanks.  
  
Oh almost forgot: Who is this dark figure? Will Motoko live??? Who of you actually care???  
  
Hell if I know...Cough I mean Learn Next time in "Chapter 4: Death Or Death Situation."  
  
============================================================================================ 


	4. Death Or Death Situation

Love And Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 4: Death Or Death Situation  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ok hi again, Now I am going to answer my VERY FEW reveiws...errrr reveiw... TT Anyway,  
  
Hanku, Hi thanks for the support, And I don't want this to sound mean but, Hey! I know what im doing...  
  
Well I guess that sounded mean anyway... hehe, sorry. Just keep reading and see what happens.  
  
Yes I did read your story, It was pretty cool...Different, But cool... lol O  
  
P.s. The reason she is falling for him so fast is that she has been weakened from the time she loved Keitaro.  
  
On with da story!  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Word" Spoken.  
  
'Word' Thought  
  
Sound Sound.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Kenshin was walking to his room when he felt a presence...He knew that presence...He didn't like it.  
  
Klump Kenshin's head bolted to the stairs of the roof, Someone had just jumped onto it. He ran up the stairs.  
  
When he got there he saw something he never expected. I man, Two swords, Drawn, Charging at Motoko.  
  
Time seemed to stop for Kenshin. He was in a death or death situation, He had just enough time to jump in the way, and possibly stab the man, While being cut and possibly killed, or he could watch as Motoko was struck and possibly killed.  
  
He had no choice, He ran twored the man.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Two bodies fell to their knees, one with a sword through his heart, the other, an X mark cut in his chest.  
  
The man with the sword in his heart, fell to the ground, puddle of blood around him. The other, caught by someone...Motoko.  
  
"Kenshin!" She screamed, holding him. She felt clod drops of water...or was it water, she looked down to see blood, all over her hands and chest.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Two eyes opened. The eyes looked down at its body, seeing bandages on it.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head and sent all his Ki to his wounds to heal.  
  
He tried to get up but couldn't move. He saw Motoko over him...  
  
But then the world went black.  
  
"He hasn't fully awoken yet, just every now and then he will zone in and out." A woman in a white robe stood over the body that had been wounded.  
  
"Is there anything I can do doctor?" Shinobu asked her.  
  
"Nothing...We must wait and see if-" The woman stopped herself. "cough coughWhen he awakens."  
  
Motoko cought that, She didn't like this. He took a blow for her, she should be in that hospital bed.  
  
Motoko was lost in thought and didn't notice the other resedints leave. 'Oh man, This is bad, what if he doesn't make it... Maybe I shouldn't have been so forward, that time I kissed him...I'm not fully sure if i love him...'  
  
As Motoko was thinking, she didn't notice that she fell asleep, right on Kenshin's stomache.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Motoko felt a hand touch her, it woke her up. "Huh? Oh I fell asleep."  
  
When Motoko noticed the place the hand came from, she noticed it came from her side, she leaned up and noticed Kenshin, He was awake.  
  
"Your...Your ok??" She studdered  
  
"Y-yes, im..I guess I am.." He said. Then he looked at her quiziccly.  
  
"Im glad your ok Kenshin." She smiled and noticed that sounded flirty.  
  
'I wish I could start over, im not even sure if i'm in love with him...' she thought.  
  
She noticed him staring at her.  
  
"Kenshin...Is that my name?" He said. Motoko was stunned.  
  
"What did you say?" She looked at him long and hard.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
=================================================================================  
  
ok ok, I know what your thinking, "What in hell does being slashed accross the chest have to do with amneisia?"  
  
Well just wait and see.  
  
and as I was finishing this up I noticed a few more reveiws... Yay I have a small audiance! Anyway Sorry it took me  
  
so long, my Inet was freakin up. Anyway I am thinking about putting someone in my comic Im gonna choose who,  
  
chances are if I don't know you or havn't got an e-mail from you or your just not my friend all together, then your   
  
probably not gonna be chosen, anyway, glad you guys like my fic. Oh almost forgot.  
  
Kenshin Is now hurt, but Amneisia...Will he ever recover? What will the resedints do now that he can't remember?  
  
How will he defeat his brother? Find out on the next chapter "Chapter 5: Who Am I?"  
  
================================================================================= 


	5. Who Am I?

Love & Sacrifices  
  
Chapter 5: Who Am I?  
  
=================================================================================  
  
pant pant Sorry but been busy alot this weekend, I willl try harder next time I promise Sniffle. Heheh I didn't  
  
get any reveiws or e-mails about wanting to be in my story so I guess no one wants to, Well I am still open for   
  
these request but anyway I sure hope I get some more reveiws.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Said"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Heard  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Those where the last three words that struck Motoko's ears. "Wh-What???"  
  
"Heh um, I don't remember anything, except, The last thing I do remember is...My brother...Reki, He told me: 'I just need to put this device in here...It won't hurt long, You just won't remember anything...' And then....nothing." Kenshin seemed confused.  
  
"Hmm... Well, He must have put something in you that made you forget everything. How old were you in this memory?" Motoko still seemed shocked.  
  
"Well I don't know about me but he seemed like...17 or so. So that would make me 15. How old am I?" Kenshin seemed calm as he asked this.  
  
"Ok, You are 26 and your name is Kenshin Myashima." Kenshin sat up some more. Looking around, then nodding.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin Myashima, I remember my name now." Motoko smiled, inside of her she felt sad, though a wave or releif came. 'I can use this to my benifite, I will get the chance to start all over.'  
  
"My age, yes I remember, My memories seem to be coming back fast but, why did my brother put this 'device' to trigger my amneisia, and what exactley triggered it?" Kenshin asked, He noticed the bandages on his bare chest. He looked under them, then took them off.  
  
"What are you doing?" Motoko asked confused. When Kenshin got done Motoko saw that all that was there was a scar. "My Ki, Chi, and my Rei focused on my healing."  
  
"hmm, interesting.... but as for why your brother did these things, for one he is a bad man, he has brought war upon the Urashima, Myashima and the Aoyama clans." Motoko looked at his scars. "And the device was probably in your chest, it was probably struck and triggered, yet seemed not to work for your memories are flodding back fast."  
  
"A bad man, but I remember my brother always helped me." Motoko looked around... Then at Kenshin. "Kenshin, I want to thank you, The reason you have these scars is because you saved my life..."  
  
Kenshin seemed as though he was a deer in the headlights as memories flashed in his head...but not full ones. "I must know you pretty well, and have I been against my brother?"  
  
"Yes you have been helping me fight off his hitmen for about 3 months." A few more memories came to Kenshin as he spoke. "But how can that be when my brother is the one who se--" Kenshin cut himself off, He noticed this woman before him was against his brother and anyone who worked for him so it was best not to reveil to much of his past.  
  
Motoko stared at him. " Continue..." "The one who... Took care of me alot..." Motoko continued her stare. "Well it is true, you promised me that you would help me fight your brother."  
  
"Ok then...um..." Kenshin pointed to his head then smiled... "Motoko-Chan."  
  
Motoko was taken aback by how fast his memory has been returning, maybe she wouldn't get her chance to start over. "How are you feeling Kenshin-san" she said, breaking the akward silence.  
  
"I feel...perfect, as good as new, a little sore, but good. And hey, It's just Kenshin." Just then the nurse walked in, "Motoko-San you shouldn't sta-" She was cut off when noticing Kenshin being awake, and also with no bandages.  
  
"Ah, Sir! Y-Your awake??" The doctor was taken aback for she knew it was unlikely that he would be alive very long, much less awake. " Yes Dr. Kanabawi. I'm fine."  
  
"Well may I check your wounds?" She walked over as Kenshin nodded. "You healed so quickly...how-" "Im a swordsman, Part of the Myashima clan, We can heal very quickly."  
  
The woman in the white robe looked confused yet uninterested at the same time. "Well by your progress you could possibly be able to walk today and maybe even leave tomorrow."  
  
"Why tomorrow?" He stood, Kind of cringing as he did. "I feel fine." "Well sir, it would be best if you got some rest, and you will be able to walk even better tomorrow." "Fine." Kenshin wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
"Motoko you should go back to the Hinata. The girls will be waiting to know what happened...Hey wait, Haha I just remembered all the girls....YAY!." Kenshin laughed as the two women the room just sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok Kenshin, Rest up and come to the Hinata tomorrow please. I would like to see how you are doing, I am sure the girls would too." Kenshin nodded as Motoko walked out of the room.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
The next day the residents of the Hinata awaited Kenshin arrival. Motoko face vaulted.  
  
"What was that for Motoko?" Kaolla asked. "I forgot...How could he possibly know the way here...He has amneisia..."  
  
Everyone face vaulted except for Kaolla. "Is Amneisia good to eat?" Now it seemed to be a broken movie scene for once everyone go up, they Face vaulted again.  
  
They were inturrupted by a cab pulling up. "Thanks, glad you knew where it was." Kenshin smiled at the black teenaged cab driver, he had a cap on. "No problem, gotta know your way around to earn money...man i have to get back to San Fransisco." ( Kenshin turns to readers Wink Wink)  
  
Kenshin, the man leaving the cabbed just nodded, not caring to hear the drivers life story. "Hey girls!" He waved.  
  
All the girls ran up to him, hugging him.  
  
"So Kenshin does my foxy charm remind you of anything?"  
  
"Im so glad your back, I made lunch for you."  
  
"Heyas Kenshin. Sup?"  
  
"Nice to have you back Kenshin. You made me miss my training waiting for you."  
  
Kenshin smiled and said his his, but then noticed someone eles there. Someone he didn't know.  
  
"Um Hi, who are you?" the girl smiled and as she was about to step forward and speak, she tripped and knocked Kenshin down. (Guess who... =/ ) "Im so sorry!"  
  
"No no, Its nothing." The girl's frown turned into a smile. "Im Ema." "Why, hello Ema, you wern't here when I was here last...or were you...I don't remember." Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
"Well I don't remember you either so I guess I wasn't." She smiled and bowed, "I have to enter this into my diary... The man with no memory. Haha, cool!" Kenshin face vaulted.  
  
She tripped the whole way to her room. Everyone sweatdropped. "Glad your back Kenshin, And we have a surprise."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Yes?" "Well we know that you havn't exactly been sleeping in luxury." Kitsune stated. "So we want to ask if you want to stay in the Hinata." Shinobu explained.  
  
"Really??" Kenshin seemed very excited, he wouldn't have to save his money to pay for a hotel everyday, just rent, every month... 'Not to much of a price change but at least I get time to save it up' he thought.  
  
"I would love that!" He then noticed that he remembered that he even stayed in a hotel, yet, he forgot wich hotel he stayed in...  
  
"But my luggage is at my hotel, and, I don't know what hotel that is." He laughed nervously.  
  
"We know and he have your luggage, they had your hotel key in that box of belongings." Kitsune smiled but not a fox smile.  
  
Kenshin now didn't remember a key card being in that box. He didn't think of it at the time.  
  
"Well, your room is right by Motoko's, at the far end, Right accross from mine." Kitsune smiled foxly this time.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped as they all walked inside. They ate their lunch and the day went by peacfully.  
  
Motoko wondered if she would even have a chance with Kenshin. She shooed they question away as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Little did they all know a dark figure watched them all...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
End chap 5.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Well there ya have it, sorta long to make up for the days I missed... Hope you enjoy it. I need some more reveiws  
  
to know so drop me a line if possible. Thanks Hanku and Rider and others for your support. The Vampire story  
  
hunter and mm- tama soup and doug and some others, Thanks all of you, Anyway until the next.  
  
Live By The Sword--- Kenshin Myashima.  
  
Will Kenshin recover from his amneisia? Will Motoko get her chance with the one she loves? Who is this dark figure?  
  
Find out in the next chapter "Chapter 6: Explanation."  
  
================================================================================= 


	6. Explanation

Love & Sacrifices  
  
Chapter 6: Explanation  
  
===================================Authors Note=====================================  
  
Hi Guys! I am back! Im sorry for how long it took me to update but, I am a busy man. I am very tired, it is 11:33 here and I need to wake up at 5:30 in the morning, so, bear with me. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
And Hanku, Yes the slot is still open.  
  
Thank you all for the reveiws, until the next chapter,  
  
Live By The Sword ---- Kenshin Myashima  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah, You heard me, im in a Very bad mood cuz im tired, so SHUT UP! I know I dont own LH! And, SHUT UP dont sue please... =Ken Akumutsu walks in= Hehe, except for you your h-honer, You dont h-have to s-sh-sh- hush... DONT HURT ME! =runs= I do own Kenshin and OC i maaaaake =voice trails off=  
  
"Said"  
  
'Thought'  
  
[Heard]  
  
-something happening-  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Kenshin shuffles in his bed.  
  
"There is something I must tell you, I-I-"  
  
'Her grip, its so tight.'  
  
-Kiss-  
  
Kenshin Wakes Up. "uuughn!" He moans loudly, while awakening from his dream.  
  
"I-I remember, its all, Its all coming back!" He was talking to himself. "I will tell the others tomorrow." He then smiles and goes to bed.  
  
The dreams keep coming... Of him and Motoko.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Motoko awakens from her sleep... "Another restless night, thinking of him... And yet, he doesn't even remember me."  
  
Motoko got out of her bed and slipped on her usual attire, she went to her door and opened it.  
  
'I have to quit thinking of him, it has only been 2 months and 3 weeks since we first met, he is a member of this houshold now, or at least temporarily, I may get a move... Ah! what am I thinking... I need to go train to clear and purify my thoughts'  
  
Motoko was so lost in thought on her way to the roof, she didn't notice someone was already up there.  
  
Then, The person's presence was known to Motoko. It wasn't looking at her, so she hid behind the nearest thing in site and watched it.  
  
It was training... Swinging its sword, side to side, so gracefully...  
  
'Great stance! Whoever that is they are one good fighter, It will be a pity to have to kill them for intruding.' she thought, as she drew her sword she noticed the face of the person.  
  
She quickly darted behind the sheet on the closepin she had been formally hiding behind.  
  
"Kenshin." She whispered.  
  
She watched him train, how powerful his attacks. Then...He stopped.  
  
Motoko now noticed another figure, behind him.  
  
Motoko jumped when she heard Kenshin talk. "You killed my father you sonofaBtch!" Motoko thought on this, 'How does he remember his father...Who is that?'  
  
"YOU WILL PAY REKI!" Kenshin charged at what seemed to be Reki. 'REKI??!! He cant be here now! I have to help!.'  
  
As she pulled out her sword she was parilized all of the sudden, not by power, but by fright, she wasnt afraid, her body was...  
  
A bright light shone, then, that light turned to darkness, the sky grew dim, and Kenshin brang his sword to the ground. "Kirazi Shadows!"  
  
All around Reki dark figures appeared from the ground. But not humans, not alive... Then the shadow went into Reki.  
  
Reki exploded. Motoko was now able to move, she let her body rest then she noticed something.  
  
"Feathers?" She didn't notice she spoke aloud.  
  
"Huh? Oh Motoko! Hey, um sorry guess I got a little carried away in my training." He smiled and scrached the back of his head.  
  
She noticed what appeared to be Reki, was a dummy, made by Kenshin himself.  
  
"How do you remember your father?" She asked comfused.  
  
"Well, in my dreams last night, It all came back to me. Whatever Dam was holding back my memories finally broke." He said happily.  
  
Motoko noticed that she wouldn't get her second chance, he remembered that she liked him... "That is, Wonderful Kenshin!" She said, fakly.  
  
"Yeah, I also remembered that Reki killed my father too..." He said Madly.  
  
"Im sorry Kenshin." "No need for apologies, lets go eat, Shinobu will have been done with breakfast by now."  
  
With that they both walked off, inside.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
When they reached the table, they some two others along with everyone eles.  
  
Kenshin put his hand on his swords, wich were, laying on the table beside him.  
  
"Keitaro, Naru!!!!" Motoko yelled as she hugged them both. Kenshin took his hand off his sword, but still keeping it by him.  
  
Shinobu walked in with breakfast. "Surprise Everyone! Keitaro and Naru are staying the night tonight, to see everyone."  
  
Everyone was overjoyed. All greeting them with hugs and hellos.  
  
"Who is this young man?" Keitaro walked over to Kenshin. "I am Kenshin Myashima, From the Myashima clan, also known as the Dragon Elements." They both bowed.  
  
"We let him stay 'cuz he's so darn cute." Kitsune Added with a foxy grin. Everyone Sweatdropped.  
  
Kenshin bowed to Naru, Kissing her hand. "Nice to meet you Naru-san"  
  
"You let 'em stay? And you wouldn't let me stay back in the day?" Keitaro was flailing his arms around. "HEY DAT RYMES!" Shouted Kaolla...Real loud like.  
  
"KAOLLA DON'T SCREAM SO LOUD IN THE MORNING!" Shouted Motoko. She then held her mouth as everyone, while sweatdropping, stared at her.  
  
Breakfast went on, as hectic as always, Motoko had been watching and thinking of Kenshin, he explained to everyone eles how he remembered everything the last night.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
That night,  
  
"I will never sleep tonight, its the same as always, thinking of him, oh but wait, we have extra lemon to put in the papercut." Motoko said to herself as she heard Keitaro and Naru talking.  
  
"Who cares what they think, we are married, its ok Keitaro." "Well, ok, you no I can't resist the cute face..." Motoko heard him growl as a clump was heard.  
  
-1 Hour Later-  
  
[Moan Moan] [Zank Zank Zank Zank] "Oh Keitaro" "Oh oh yes!"  
  
Motoko sweatdropped, she was staying in Naru's old room, she could hear everything... all down to the last splurt.  
  
Motoko blushed as she heard Naru moan some more and heard her say: "Harder Kei-kun!"  
  
"I cannot stand it any longer, My thoughts of it being wrong cannot help me anymore." Motoko whispered to herself.  
  
She got out of her bed and headed out the door.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
She arrived at Kenshin's room...  
  
"Here I go..." She opened the door and crept in.  
  
Unknowingly to her Kitsune had gotten up to get some water, and saw Motoko enter Kenshin's room.  
  
She went to the door and cracked it to look in...  
  
[Gasp] "Motoko!" She whispered to herself.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Well there ya have it, End chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it and all that crap...My neck hurts... Im to tired to say the questions so think em up urself.  
  
All im saying is, Next chapter is, "Chapter 7: A Night Of Pure Darkness."  
  
================================================================================= 


	7. A Night Of Darkness

Love & Sacrifices  
  
Chapter 7: A Night Of Darkness  
  
Sup? Heres Chap 7, Sorry took me so long...Writer's Block Kicked Me VERY hard in the balls XO !! Man 7 already... Feels like just 2 months ago... -Hanku walks up and whispers in his ear-  
It was? Oh heheh.... Oh yeah! -Grabs Hanku by the arm and drags him by himself- This is Hanku, the one I chose to be in my Fic! Because he has been faithful from the beginning of my fic. Hanku?  
  
-Hanku steps up- Hanku: Greetings everyone, It is my pleasure to be on the Fic, I just wanna say, As the OC in this Fic I will Lower The Cost Of Cable TV! And-  
  
-Hit on the head by Kenshin's Hilt of one of his blades-  
  
Ken: This is my Fic! Quit trying to take it over! -Glares at him-  
  
Ken: Anyway, Here we go guys! -Looks at Hanku as he stands up with an (Anime Style) Band-Aid on him-  
  
Dislcaimer: Hanku: Oooh let me! Let me! Ken: Whatever... Hanku, In anouncer's voice: Love Hina Is Property of Ken Akamutsu, Not Kenshin, Please keep all law enforcments to yourself, though Kenshin is owned by himself...Thank you... -Ken Sweatdrops- Ken: Well, whatever works.  
  
-- Lime Content! --  
  
Kenshin woke up again, He was laying in his bed, sprawled out, he had fell asleep so fast he forgot to take of his Black Gi.  
  
He was to tired. He rolled over and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Then, he heard tampering with his door, He knew it was Motoko, but instead of getting up he just watched her.  
  
She came over by him, Kenshin closed his eyes. He felt her warm hand come over his face. He also felt her move a few stray hairs from his short spikey silver hair.  
  
Then, "Kenshin?" Kenshin decided to show her he was awake, he sat up, but she pushed him back down.  
  
"Motoko?" he asked. "Yes, Kenshin, it's me, I am sorry for intruding when you are sleeping, I had to ask a Question." "No, It's ok, what was your question?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Well I-" She went to walk closer to him but tripped and fell onto him.They both lay there, staring, both blushing.  
  
This is about the time Kitsune looked in the crack, she gasped.  
  
Motoko starts to lean in. They Kiss, Kenshin putting his right hand on Motoko's cheek while his other hand carreses her back, Motoko with both her hands on the bed, holding her up.  
  
This kiss went on, until they had to get air, that is when Motoko couldn't hold back any longer. Tears rolled down her face... "Motoko, I am sorry if I-"  
  
"No, You have done nothing wrong...What you have done is right, Kenshin..." She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes teary, all she saw was a blur.  
  
"A-" She stuttered. "Ashiertu Kenshin!" She almost screamed this, but it only came out in a low voice.  
  
Kenshin was stunned, she had fallen in love with him in two and a half months, she was obviously scared to let go of the feeling she had when she loved Keitaro.  
  
"Please, Kenshin, I'm-I'm scared, No one will ever be in love with me, and, Please let me have one night with you, so at least I ca-can pretend." The tears she held back for so long were now finally released.  
  
She cried in Kenshin's chest. "There is no reason to pretend... Ashiertu Motoko." Motoko's head slowly popped up. She smiled still with tears in her eyes. She kissed him with alot of force, she was so happy that she didn't have to lose her heart again.  
  
While she kissed him she slowly started to slip his GI off. Kenshin then smiled as Motoko stood up.  
  
She brought the top part of her clothes off, showing her shoulders, then it slipped off, revealing her bandage tape that holds up her breast, and her black lace painties.  
  
She got back on him as his GI was thrown off, they continued kissing, Motoko carresed his chest as they kissed and she felt the crease in his chest, that being his scar, he cringed, Motoko noticed this and just skipped it when she kept moving her hand up and down on his chest.  
  
They would get their night, and Motoko would get her love. Kitsune had finally went to bed.  
  
The next morning Kenshin awoke to the warm breath of a woman he had made love to the night before on the back of his neck.  
  
He got up, waking Motoko, She rolled over then over again facing Kenshin. He leaned in and kissed her on the head. "You need to get up, the girls will get suspicous." He smiled at her, she smiled back.  
  
"Last night was like a dream...Thank you Kenshin." "Anything for you, my love." Motoko got up and put her clothes on then left his room to take a shower.  
  
They both walked down into the breakfast room, all seemed well, Naru talking to Keitaro she kissed him and said he was cute...you would think that they would grow up to be the wrost couple, Naru always hitting him, but after she confessed her love and married she hadn't hit him as much, Kistune Had a Hangover, Su eating, Shinobu cooking...  
  
They both sat down. Kitsune watched them. "Sober today Kitsune?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"Only until this headache goes away." She said smiling foxly then taking a sip of her Sake. Shinobu walked in the room, handing Kenshin and Motoko their Breakfast.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Shinobu Asked. "Yes thank you." He smiled. "I bet you did." Kitsune mumbled under her breath.  
  
Everyone had finished eating and Kenshin was walking to his room when he was cut off by Kitsune, Drunk.  
  
"So Kenshfin, You have fun with Motofo lasht night?" She asked smiling slyly. "Howsha getterta dewit?"  
  
Kenshin looked around to see no one in the halls. "Rggh! I don't have to explain myself to any of you here." Then Motoko walked from her room. "Expecially you! Someone who hasn't been sober even Half her life!" He then stormed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Motoko glared at a dumbfounded Kitsune, Drunk or not, that hit her low... "What did you do?" She chased after Kenshin.  
  
She had gotten outside and Kenshin was way ahead of her, She ran after him. "Wait!" She screamed. He stopped.  
  
"Well," He started as she caught up. "Kitsune knows...Which means that everyone in the dorm now knows." He looked down.  
  
She looked at his sad face. "Who are they to judge our love?" She wondered aloud to him. A small smile ran accross his lips.  
  
"Well, Should I get some armour before I get back to the Hinata?" He asked now fully smiling. She smiled back.  
  
Kenshin smile then quickly turned to a frown as he drew his swords. "A familiar Aura is about, but I can't sense who it is..." Motoko pulled out her sword also.  
  
The man in the black Gi known as Kenshin whipped around quickly putting his sword to the neck of a man, He had short brown hair and wore a white Gi, he had one sword at his side. (I might have to change this discription in case Hanku doesn't like it.)  
  
"Hanku?" Kenshin was very surprised... "Is that you?" The man now known as Hanku smiled. "It is me alright."  
  
Kenshin looked a bit harder. "I don't beleive it." He took his sword down and smiled at him. Motoko, now confused, looked at Kenshin. "Who is he?"  
  
"A long lost friend, he has helped me fight in battles before." He was now looking at Motoko. Hanku put his hand out. "Hanku Riroka. I am a friend of Kenshins and also serve in the Myashima Clan." He smiled at her.  
  
Motoko bowed and smiled. "You must be American?" She asked. "Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "I grew up here in Japan though."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Hanku." She said. "Same here." He replied.  
  
Soon they were all walking back to the Hinata.  
  
Kenshin was awaiting a painful beating when her got there.  
  
Motoko was awaiting the beating of her loved one.  
  
Hanku was awaiting meeting more women. =/  
  
They finally reached the door when it swong open as Kenshin was about to open it.  
  
There in the door stood one Pissed-off woman with a sword in her hand and her eyes looking demon like.  
  
Motoko cringed... "Tsuruko!"  
  
Writer's block SUX!!!! I have had it for like 3 weeks and I could NOT think of what to happen next...Im so sorry.  
hopfully chapter 8 won't take as long... A good fight scene in it too...we all like those lol. Well I hope you have enjoyed chapter 7.  
  
Uh oh. Tsuruko is Pissed! What will happen to Kenshin, she will surely kill him for having sex out of marrige, Or, will they be forced to be married, Who will die? Who will live? Who will win? Who will Lose? Find out in "Chapter 8: A Fight For Honor!"  
  
Hanku: Well, took you long enough.  
  
Kenshin: Shutup! Havn't you had Writers Block before?  
  
Hanku:...  
  
Ken: That silence is reaaally reassuring...  
  
Han: It is 12:55... SAY GOODBYE so I CAN GO TO BED!  
  
Ken: Oh waaaaa... Goodbye Everyone! Say bye Hanku!  
  
Han: Bye Hanku. -goes to bed on his Futon-  
  
Ken: -Sweatdrop- That wasn't funny...  
  
---------- 


	8. A Fight For Honor

Love & Sacrifices  
  
Chapter 8: A Fight For Honor  
  
Hello again, Due to the changes (Next) now means that were moving on to the next part.  
  
Ken: Hello all! Sup? -Is cooking eggs-  
  
Han: -Walks in wearing his Pjs- Ugggh... -Sees the eggs- Mmmmm.  
  
Ken: "Mmmm" is right, I make the best.  
  
Han: Can't wait...  
  
Ken: 'Scues me? These are mine, make your own.  
  
Han: It's 8:00 in the morning and I want Breakfast... Please make me some!  
  
Ken: No! -Throws a raw egg at him and starts eating his eggs-  
  
Han: -Sneaks up behind him and takes his eggs- Thanks! Haha!  
  
Ken: -Chases Hanku and turns to readers- I hope you enjoy the story while I kill this guy...  
  
(Next)  
  
"Tsuruko!" Motoko gasped, Death was a sure fact now that she knows.  
  
"You have defiled your family's name!" Tsuruko pointed her sword at Motoko, then at Kenshin. "I will kill you first for seducing my sister!" She charged at him as Kenshin rolled out of the way.  
  
Kenshin pulled out his swords. Hanku, who rarly uses swords, put up his fist. Motoko couldn't fight her sister, she was stunned by a near death expeirience when Tsuruko charged at Kenshin and almost hit Motoko.  
  
Hanku ran beside Kenshin as he did a drop kick just when Kenshin lunged at her trying to hit her with the hilt of his blade. It was unsucsessfull, she jumped up and screamed. "Ki Light!" A blast of light blades raced for Kenshin and Hanku, Kenshin was hit in the left arm as he sliced another Ki blast in half.  
  
Kenshin and Hanku stood, Kenshin still holding his arm. Neither wanted to Hurt Tsuruko, though she wanted to hurt them...  
  
Hanku put his fist out. "Kirarin Fist!" His fist lit up, but then went dim, then lit up ect., This gave his punches a bit more sting. He jumped foreward and Tsuruko dodged but Kenshin was on the side she went to and he hit her in the shoulder with his hilt.  
  
"AAuggh!" She screamed as she hit the ground. She jumped up, her eyes looking like a demon's eyes. "Im going to kill you!" She put her arms out and started to lift in the air. Kenshin kept his hand on his cut arm as him and Hanku backed up...  
  
Tsuruko floated high and an Aura surrounded her. "Zamaken Final Form!" Multiple beams of light shot out rapidly. Many hit Kenshin. "Aaaagh!" He fell to the ground bleeding. Hanku ran beside him, he had only been hit 2 times but wasn't hurt that bad, Kenshin was hit 6 times and was hurt worse than he should have been, Hanku knew why.  
  
Hanku jumped up. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!" An electric shock went through his foot as he did a backflip kick. Tsuruko has jumped back but the attack was so feirce that the shockwave through her back and she broke through a wood fence. Hanku ran over to Kenshin. "Motoko! Get Kenshin inside!" Motoko reacted quickly. She picked him up and ran inside.  
  
Hanku ran over to where Tsuruko had landed, she was gone. "She'll be back..." He thought aloud as he walked inside.  
  
(Next)  
  
Kenshin was struggling to keep alive.  
  
Hanku walked in the door and ran to Kenshin, where a crowd of Tennants had formed.  
  
"Hanku, why is he hurt so bad? I've seen him meet worse but now he is going through such pain, why?" She asked him with watery eyes.  
  
Hanku looked down, then at Kenshin. "Because he is...He is a Dark Element." He said not really wanting to say.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Motoko asked as a few tears ran down her face. "Everyone in the Myashima Clan has their own Element, His is dark and that was one Hell of a light attack Tsuruko let out." He frowned. "We will have to wait and see if he is ok, usually he could heal but when hit by light it's not so easy." He pulled down Kenshin's Gi. "See?" He pointed to the holes in his chest, they were glowing.  
  
"I forgot about dinner! Im going to burn it!" Shinobu ran for the kitchen. After a while she came out with food, Motoko and Hanku were the only ones left by Kenshin's side, Not that the others didn't care, but because there was nothing they could do besides wait.  
  
(Next)  
  
Motoko woke up at 5:00 am. She was laying by the couch where Kenshin lay. She raised up and looked to see if he was ok, but he still kept asleep, though his wounds were not glowing anymore.  
  
She sighed and headed up to the roof where she would train. When she reached the roof, she didn't notice someone watching her...More like a few people watching her.  
  
She sliced the air and cut a few leaves as they fell. [Swish Swish Swish Swish]  
  
After an hour she stopped, she sat down and started meditating, Trying to clear her thoughts. 'Maybe I came on to quick...I know I did, Maybe Tsuruko is right, I am a disgrace to the family, For one I came on way too quick and then I had Sex before marrige...[Sigh] What am I going to do?' She thought to herself, She knew she had to clear her thoughts but it wasn't that easy...  
  
[Clump] The sound of feet hitting the ground was heard. Motoko popped up and reached for her sword but it wasn't there. "Huh?" A figure appeared. "Looking for this?" The figure asked holding up a sword, It walked out of the shadows revealing it was a woman. Three other figures appeared behind her, One woman, two men.  
  
"What do you want?" Motoko asked shakily. She knew what they wanted. "Oh, just a little talk with you. More figures appeared behind Motoko and grabbed her while gagging her mouth.  
  
Suddenly Hanku sensed a presence. [Gasp] He bolted up, The girls had let him stay in Kenshin's room, as long as he didn't try anything. He ran out his room putting his shirt on and running downstairs. He saw Motoko gone, Kenshin was finally awakening though. "Kenshin!" He ran to him. "I knew you would be ok!" Kenshin smiled and looked around rubbing his head. "Oh! Kenshin! If your up to it, I think we have company." "Of course I'm up to it." He laughed. His wounds were gone now.  
  
They both reached the roof as many figures ran off into the distance. [Muffled Scream] "Motoko!" Kenshin and Hanku jumped off the roof running after the figures, but they were to fast, the figures soon dissappeared. "No!" Kenshin screamed. He ran back to the Hinata and slammed through the door, Everyone was just getting up because of the noise. "Everyone! Motoko has been kidnapped!" He screamed. [All Gasp] [Glass breaking] Naru dropped her coffee.  
  
Han: -On ground twitching and bleeding.-  
  
Ken: -Eating his eggs- You didn't know I had a pet wolf did you? -Luaghs as he puts his arm around Riku his wolf-  
  
Riku: Woof...  
  
Han: Pain -Twitch- Ouch -Twitch- Hurt -Twitch- Ect.  
  
Ken: Hahahaha! -Turns to readers- Hope you liked Chapter 8 this one is up fast, Writer's block came and went. WOOO! Anyway, Chapter 9 will be up soon, Until then,  
  
----Live By The Sword---- Kenshin Myashima  
  
Will they ever find Motoko? Who is this strange Hanku anyway? Who were the figures? Could they be from the Clans? Find out next time in "Chapter 9: A Day From The Normal Life"  
  
---------- 


	9. A Day From The Normal Life

A Love Hina Fic....  
  
"Love & Scarifices"  
  
Chapter 9: A Day From The Normal Life!  
  
(Beginning)  
  
Disclaimer: This Fic is owned by Kenshin Myashima, And guess what... Does the front of Love Hina say: "Owned By Kenshin Myashima" ??? No it doesn't so, Obviously I'm not the owner...  
  
(Beginning)  
  
Ken: Ahhh, Chapter 9... I cannot believe I'm getting readers! Defenantly That guy! (Points to Hanku)  
  
Han: (Runing from Riku (Kenshin's Wolf)) Aaaaaaagh!  
  
Ken: (Sweatdrops) Riku! Sit boy!  
  
Riku: (Walks over to Kenshin and lays his head down in his lap.) woof...  
  
Han: (Out of breath) Th- Thank you. (Gasp)  
  
Ken: (Sweatdrop) Huh? Oh I thought maybe Riku was getting tired so I called him off...  
  
Han: (Face Vaults) Thanks...  
  
Ken: Yeah, Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy. Also Special thanks goes to RiderOfDragons, Also faithfull from the beginning... Thanks dude!  
  
Han: Yeah...  
  
Ken: So, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Han: Well, At least it's only 10:00 P.M. this time...  
  
Ken: Wait, First I would just like everyone to know, The night Kenshin and Motoko got together, they slept together but didn't do anything 'Drastic' So no one is getting pregnant...yet...So just thought you should know...And also, don't worry! There will be another fight with Tsuruko!  
  
Motoko: (Comes from no where and sweatdrops.) Do you have to tell about our Sex life?  
  
Ken: (Sweatdrops) hehe, Sorry Motoko...  
  
(Beginning of Fic)  
  
"Motoko has been kidnapped!" Those four words would be the beginning of alot of chaos...  
  
(Next Scene)  
  
After a long pause of silence the questions began...  
  
"Whats 'Kidnapped'? Is it good for eating?"  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama! Motoko! Where did they take her!? Keitaro! We have to find her!"  
  
"We will find her! How will we know where she is though?"  
  
"Motoko! There's no time to lose! Wheres the van?"  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama! We need to (Sniff) Get her back! Kenshin Where did they take her?"  
  
"QUIET!" Hanku stuck out a hand to silence everyone. "We won't get anywhere with all this noise!"  
  
"How will we find her..." Kenshin thought, His mind pacing, He knew who had Kidnapped her, And he didn't like it... "Kaolla Su!" Su looked up from her bowl of fried rice. "Hmm?" "Your trackers! Did you ever put one in Motoko" "Of courseis!" "Ok then, We will use that!"  
  
After Su got the tracking device Kenshin ran outside and followed the spot. Soon a car drove up beside him, In the front seat was Kitsune. "Your not going to get that far running. Get in the car Kenshin." She let him in and drove to where the Tracker pointed.  
  
Soon they all reached a small warehouse, (What did you expect?) They all jumped out, weapons in hand. Kenshin walked up to the warehouse gates and then Wam! slams them open.  
  
He ran in and saw a woman sitting at a table, as if waiting for them, dead gaurds were all around the table. The woman looked up. "About time..." Everyone facevaulted except for Su. "Did we win hide and go seek yet?" Right after everyone got up they just face vaulted again.  
  
Clap Clap Clap A lone clap came from somewhere, "Very nice..." A mysterious voice came, then a woman stepped from the shadows. "Aiya!" Kenshin got his swords ready. "Yes, so you remember me?" She walked foreward, she pulled out a long staff with a sharp edge.  
  
"Not a very warm greeting, but it will have to do." She laughed. Kenshin ran foreward clashing swords with the woman. "Now now Kenshin, Is that very nice?" She taunted him. He sliced down with his sword then came around with his right sword.  
  
Aiya blocked and hit him back with her staff, slightly cutting his arm. He cringed as some of his earlier pain came back, his chest started to hurt where he was hit by Tsuruko. Aiya jumped foreward ready to stab when- Cling! Her staff was stopped by a sword, Motoko's sword.  
  
Motoko jumped in and screamed. "Zamakin Form Three!" Three waves of Chi ran twored Aiya. She doged between the Chi blast and ran foreward. "Barrier Of Shadows!" Kenshin came in infront of Motoko, Shadows came from the ground and they seemed to become swords, they turned into a '#' kind of shape and ran at her.  
  
"Aiiaaagh!" Her staff cracked in half. "You broke my staff!" "Ahem!" She turned around to see Hanku holding his arm and on his fist electric sparks shot from each finger. "Spark Fist!" He threw his fist foreward, knocking her away, she jumped up, her face bleeding, she jumped onto a higher ledge. "We will meet again!" She went to walk away but then turned around. "Kenshin...ou dissapoint me..." She jumped from sight.  
  
As they all watched her get away they sighed, all three fighters.  
  
Soon, everyone got their chance to greet Motoko and congatulate her on her performance, along with Kenshin and Hanku. They had lunch in peace, well besides Kaolla chasing Hanku around the house with her latest Mecha Tama...And Keitaro getting his face beat in for feeling Kitsune's breast on accedent... And Kenshin then getting a beating also for making a smart remark about it...Ok, so It wasn't THAT peacefull...  
  
"Get back here Su! Gimme my boxers!" Kenshin chased her around the house as Hanku ran from her. When they passed by again Kenshin and Hanku were running from her as she chased them with her Mecha Tama army. "Kaolla! Your going to kill somebody!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
(Next Scene)  
  
Somewhere eles...  
  
"Sir, He is slacking... He attacked me as if he isn't even on a mission."  
  
"He's keeping his reputation, What do you think he would have just hugged and kissed you in front of the others?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Enough! I want you to focus more on getting that girl!"  
  
"Yes master Reki..."  
  
(End...?)  
  
Ken: There, That was kind of a short chapter, but oh well...  
  
Han: What do you mean "Oh well"? There are people counting on you!  
  
Ken: Nah, Besides you there is no one that is that much into my story...I mean it is my first and it kind of sucks- (Is hit upside the head with a sandel.)  
  
Han: (Gives his sandel back to Riku who had it in the first place.) Thanks. (Turns back to Ken) Hey just shutup and end the damn chapter!  
  
Ken: (Sweatdrop) Thanks for the encouragment... Alright, Have fun everyone! Until the next Chapter, Kenshin Myashima ----Live By The Sword.----  
  
(Ending)  
  
What will happen in the next chapter? And what did Aiya mean when she said 'He' is slacking? Who is 'He'? And what are they up to? Answers can only be apearing in the next chapter: "Chapter 10: I'm Your Girlfriend!"  
  
(Ending Of Chapter) 


End file.
